Sonic el Erizo (remake)
by Dexy Dextroyer
Summary: Remake de mi primer fic. Sonic y sus amigos descubren que el Dr. Eggman quiere crear su imperio sobre todo y dominar al mundo ¿Podrá Sonic encontrar las Chaos Emeralds antes que Eggman?
1. Una nueva aventura comienza

El día en South Island era soleado, normal, con un clima cálido. Los Flickies volaban por arriba de los árboles, el pasto seguía igual de verde cuadriculado. Siempre es igual.

Sonic el erizo estaba corriendo en Green Hill. Corría más rápido que un auto de carreras; no estaba apurado, solo le gusta correr para todos lados.

¡Soy Sonic el erizo!—exclamó— ¡La cosa más rápida viva!

El corre por todo el mundo para salvar personas de la maldad. Nada lo detiene, él es libre de sus opiniones y él nunca se rinde. Él es conocido como la mancha azul.

Entonces se encuentra con su amigo, Tails.

¡Hey! ¡Sonic!—dijo Tails llamando a Sonic.

Él es Miles Prower, más conocido como "Tails". Él es el mejor amigo de Sonic. Es mecánico, científico y calculador.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que advertirte que algo raro está pasando en South Island. En el Miles Electric dice que la marea ha subido extrañamente en la isla más que otras veces, la marea en la ciudad cerca del océano subió tres metros y la playa quedo completamente inundada. ¿A qué crees que se deba?

No se… —decía Sonic— La naturaleza…

La charla de los dos es interrumpida por un pequeño terremoto.

Sonic y Tails corrían hacia el lugar de esos temblores y vieron un montón de huecos en el suelo y Knuckles cavando por ellos.

¡Knuckles! ¡¿Qué pasa?!—dijo Tails.

¡No tengo tiempo para hablar! Si esto sigue así, toda la isla se caerá. —dijo el equidna.

¡¿QUÉ?!—dijo Sonic.

Después, salió un agujero gigante del suelo, al ver un taladro gigante haciendo esos huecos.

Sonic y Tails miran el taladro y Sonic dice— ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

Después, el taladro se abre, sin separarse, vemos que hay una persona adentro, el inconfundible Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

¡Eggman!—Exclamaron los héroes.

Sí, soy yo el que invento este taladro—decía el científico— Lo llamo Egg Drill.

Tails preguntó— ¿Por qué haces esos huecos?

—Verás, este lugar se va a convertir en un estado del Eggman Empire. Solo lo tendré que destruir y poner una fortaleza gigante arriba.

¡Con razón había subido la marea!—exclamo el zorro naranja— ¡Eggman eliminaba la arena de abajo haciendo que la isla baje su estatura!

—Así es, hundiré la isla en mi malvado plan.

¡No harás eso!—gritaba Knuckles.

— ¡No me obligaras a hacer nada! Ahora, si me permites… ¡Llamando a los Egg Pawn y a los Egg Flapper!

Salieron los robots de Eggman rodeándolos.

— No pueden vencerlos a todos.

¡Sí que podemos! Vamos, chicos — dijo Sonic— ¡Al ataque!

Los tres empezaron a atacar a los robots. Knuckles los golpeaba fuerte con sus puños, Tails podía paralizarlos con los Dummy Rings y después patearlos. Y Sonic empieza a girar alrededor de los robots para confundirlos y después hacer el Spin Dash sobre ellos.

Algunos robots siguen en pie, mientras que otros fueron destruidos.

El Dr. Eggman trata de escapar, Tails le dice a Sonic y a Knuckles—Ustedes encárguense de los robots, yo me encargo del doctor.

¡Entendido! — dijo Knuckles.

¡Puedes contar con nosotros! — dijo Sonic.

Tails, ingeniosamente se las arregla para entrar en el interior del Egg Drill y ve muchos cables—No tengo tiempo para cortarlos todos, debo usar los Dummy Rings. ¡Dummy Ring Snipe, activado!—Tails deja un Item Box con Dummy Rings, el escapa y el Egg Drill explota internamente a causa de los Rings, que también paralizan, causando que se inmovilice— ¡Sí!—dijo Tails.

¡No! ¡Avanza ya, maldita maquina!—dijo Eggman, tratando de mover el taladro.

¡Buena esa, Tails!—dijo Sonic.

¡Genial!—exclamo Knuckles—acabemos de una vez con Eggman.

¡Arranca! ¡Arranca…! Oh…—Los tres héroes están justo arriba del Egg Drill.

Parece que estas en problemas—decía Sonic.

¡Ay, no!—gritaba Eggman.

Sonic empezaba a agacharse y empezaba a conseguir más poder, empezaba a girar sin parar y solto el ataque— ¡SPIN DASH!—grito Sonic al hacer su ataque, el Spin Dash daña el Egg Drill haciéndolo explotar.

Eggman salio con su Egg Mobile y dijo: — ¡Me vengare, Sonic!

Misión cumplida—dijo Sonic.

Aun no—decía Knuckles—Puede ir a otro lugar a hacer la misma amenaza.

Tienes razón—dijo Sonic—Sigámoslo a donde vaya.

Parece ir al oeste, va hacia Station Square—afirma Tails.

Knuckles, pensó— ¡Usemos el Tornado!

El Tornado esta algo descompuesto, arreglarlo tomaría días.

Tomemos el tren—dijo Sonic con su idea.

Así me gusta—exclamaba Tails.

Parece que esta es una nueva aventura, chicos—dijo Sonic—Eggman no podrá hacer su malvado plan si estamos nosotros. ¡Vamos allá!

Los tres se dirigen a Station Square para seguir a Eggman y salvar a todos del Doctor. ¿Podrán ganar esta batalla? ¿Eggman conseguirá expandir Eggman Empire sobre otras ciudades? No lo sabemos ahora.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Eggman.

He vuelto a fallar, pero no me rendiré. ¡Próximo destino, Station Square!—decía el Doctor Eggman, pensando en el futuro—Esos tontos no podrán vencer al Doctor Ivo Robotnik. ¡Muajajajaja!.

Esta historia continuara…


	2. La batalla de Amy

Vemos a la tranquila ciudad de Station Square, reconstruida hace unos años después del ataque de Perfect Chaos, ahora volvió a la normalidad. En la calle vemos a Amy, Cream y Cheese paseando.

Es un día bonito ¿No lo cree, Sra. Amy?—preguntaba Cream.

—Sí, Cream. No creo que llueva en muchos días.

—Chao, Chao.

¿Sabes qué? El azul del cielo me recuerda a Sonic…— Amy se imaginaba a Sonic como el sol. Cream miraba indiferente a lo que decía Amy.

Un robot viene de la nada a la velocidad de un trueno y se lleva a Cream y a Cheese.

— ¡Sra. Amy!

— ¡Chao, Chao!

¡Cream! — Gritó Amy, se sorprende por la velocidad del robot y empieza a perseguirlo.

Mientras tanto en el tren a Station Square…

Seguro llegaremos a Station Square pronto—decía Tails.

Claro que sí, llevamos mucho tiempo en este tren—dijo Knuckles.

Ya estoy viendo la ciudad—Sonic unos edificios gigantes y Twinkle Park.

Llegan a la estación, el tren para y todos bajan.

Eggman debe estar por aquí—sospechaba Tails.

En la parte de la estación…

Amy trataba de seguir al robot por toda la ciudad, pero salió volando y Amy no lo podía seguirlo— ¡Vuelve aquí!

¡Ayuda!—grito Cream mientras la secuestraban en el aire.

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles salieron de la estación y Amy los ve y de repente corre hacia ellos y se abalanza sobre Sonic.

¡Amy!—grito Sonic.

¿Tienes problemas con las chicas?—se burlaba Knuckles.

— ¡Ayudame, Sonic! ¡Un robot secuestro a Cream y necesito tu ayuda!

—Claro, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— ¡…Pero no estés arriba de mí!

—Ups, lo siento.

Amy se levanta y Sonic también.

¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo era el robot?— le pregunto Tails.

Pasó muy rápido, pero vi que era rojo oscuro, tenía alas y tenía una clase de marca blanca— explicó Amy.

Esa es una descripción muy extraña—dijo Tails, extrañado por lo que decía Amy.

¡Pues yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!—dijo segura Amy.

Y bien ¿Viste donde se fue?—preguntó Sonic.

Lo vi cuando se fue rápido llevándose a Cream, pero vi que se fue volando en frente de la estación—explico Amy—Me siento tonta por haberlo perdido de vista.

Le pasa a cualquiera—dijo Knuckles

¡No a todos!—dijo alguien—Yo no perdería a un secuestrador de mi vista.

¿Quién dijo eso?—Pregunto Knuckles

¡Soy Eggman!— se había revelado esa voz, mientras estaba en su Eggmobile.

Ya se me parecía que iba a aparecer—dijo Sonic.

Me parece que están buscando esto—dijo Eggman, mostrando al robot con Cream atrapada.

¡Cream!—Grito Amy— ¡Te pasaste de la raya, Eggman!

¿Y qué van a hacer? ¡Muajajajaja!—amenazo Eggman.

¡Ya verás!—dijo Sonic.

¡Sonic, déjamelo a mí!—dijo Amy.

—OK. Ten cuidado.

Amy saca una bola amarilla.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Es queso?—se burlaba Eggman.

¡NO!— entonces esa bola amarilla cambio de forma y se convirtió en el Piko-Piko Hammer, el fiel martillo de Amy— ¡Al ataque!

Lo admito, no me la esperaba. ¡Pero no me rendiré!—Eggman apretó un botón que hace que a su Egg Mobile le salgan patas— ¡Admira al Egg Tarantula! La gigantesca máquina que se mueve más que Sonic.

¡Ja! ¡Eso lo veremos!—grito Sonic— Haz los honores, Amy.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Amy empieza a girar su martillo y lo agarra para golpear al Egg Tarantula. No es muy efectivo pero ella piensa—*¿Qué tal si golpeo las piernas para que caiga y después golpeo abajo del Egg Mobile? ¡Eso serviría!*

Amy se baja del robot.

¿Qué pasa?—dijo Eggman— ¿Te rindes, rosita?

¡No!—dijo Amy corriendo hacia debajo del robot y golpea las patas, rompiéndolas y cuando Eggman cae, Cream también.

¡Ayuda!—grito Cream.

¡Yo la salvo!—dijo Knuckles, corriendo hacia donde Cream iba a caer, logrando salvarla.

— ¡No he vuelto a perder!

— ¡Eso te enseñara a no meterte con mis amigos!

Eggman se fue volando en su Egg Mobile.

Buen movimiento, Amy—dijo Tails.

¡Guau! Sí que me impresionó, Sra. Amy—dijo Cream, totalmente impresionada con lo que hizo Amy.

Gracias, Cream—dijo Amy—no fue tan difícil.

Oigan, chicas ¿Quieren acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?—pregunto Sonic.

Claro, me encantaría—dijo Amy.

¡Sí!—dijo Cream.

¿Pero por qué están viajando?—pregunto Amy.

Sonic le explico: —Eggman trata de extender su reino y dominar al mundo, como siempre.

—Ah ¿Y dónde se va?

Tails lo ve y dice— hacia el Sur, va hacia Mystic Ruins.

Otro viaje en tren…— dijo Knuckles.

Vamos a la estación ¡El ultimo que llega es un Eggman podrido!—dijo Sonic.

¡No se vale!—dijo Knuckles.

¡Chao, Chao!—dijo Cheese

Esta historia continuara…


	3. El día de las excavaciones

En el Egg Carrier, la nave de Eggman…

¿Estás seguro de que hay una Chaos Emerald en Mystic Ruins?—preguntó Eggman.

¡Seguro, capitán! Rastreé una en la zona de la selva—dijo uno de sus robots.

—Perfecto.

Mientras tanto, en el tren.

Mira, dice aquí que van a hacer una expedición esta semana—dijo Amy leyendo un folleto.

Pues hace unos meses vine aquí porque había visitado mi taller—dijo Tails.

Oye, vamos a participar—propuso Sonic.

Yo era el que tenía las Shovel Claws, pero las perdí—dijo Knuckles.

Todos se rieron con lo que dijo Knuckles.

Después, el tren llega a Mystic Ruins y todos bajan.

Ven una valla con un cartel que dice: "30ª Fiesta de Expedición y búsqueda anual –empieza hoy".

Me gustaría hacer un collar con lo que encuentre—dijo Amy.

Pues todos pueden buscar—dijo un trabajador—Soy el organizador de la expedición.

—Mucho gusto, Soy Amy Rose.

—Yo soy Miles, pero puede llamarme Tails.

—Yo soy Cream y él es Cheese.

— ¡Chao, Chao!

—Mi nombre es Sonic el erizo.

—Yo soy Knuckles.

Venimos por la expedición—dijo Tails.

Qué bien, me gusta que haya gente que le gusta la geología—dijo el trabajador—La tienda de artículos está ahí.

Los 5 van hacia allá.

Mira, las Shovel Claws, las compro—dijo Knuckles.

Yo comprare el Treasure Scope—dijo Tails—con él podré ver que hay debajo de la tierra.

Yo comprare el cofre—dijo Cream—aquí guardaremos lo que encontremos.

Ok, vámonos a la selva—dijo Sonic.

Ven a un montón de excavadores cavando.

Ok, nosotros también—dijo Sonic.

Entonces empezaron a buscar.

Creo que logre ver algo—dijo Tails—debajo de los pies de Amy.

¡Genial!—dijo Amy—creo que me alejare un poco.

Knuckles cavó y encontró una roca roja parecida a él.

¡Guau! se parece a ti, Knuckles—dijo Cream.

Bah, cállate—dijo Knuckles.

Después…

¡Genial, es un diamante!—dijo Tails, mirando con el Treasure Scope.

¡Qué bien, que bien, que bien!—dijo Sonic.

¿Qué tan caro sería?—dijo Amy.

¡Desentiérrelo, Sr. Knuckles!—dijo Cream.

¡Ok!—Knuckles cavo y saco el diamante— ¿Qué habrá aquí?—Knuckles abrió su mano y vio que no era un diamante, si no, que era una Chaos Emerald.

¡Es una Chaos Emerald!—dijeron todos.

Tiene sentido—dijo Tails—Es posible de que alguna vez que Sonic usó las Chaos Emeralds, se hubieran dispersado por todos lados, incluso en Mystic Ruins.

Después todo se oscurece en una sombra gigante causada por el Egg Carrier.

Baja Eggman en su Egg Mobile—Hola, compañeros y compañeras.

¡¿Qué quieres, Eggman?!—dijo Sonic.

—Quiero la Emerald.

¿Por qué la quieres?—dijo Tails.

Veras, las Emeralds son una gran fuente de poder, con ellas podré hacer robots súper poderosos y dominar al mundo con ellos.

¡Nunca te la daremos!—dijo Knuckles.

Entonces… ¡Robots, ataque!—dijo Eggman, ordenándole a sus robots que ataquen a Sonic y a sus amigos.

No hay problema—dijo Sonic—Knuckles, dile a la gente que salga.

—Enterado.

Cheese, trata de distraerlos y yo los ataco—dijo Cream.

— ¡Chao!

Cheese giraba alrededor de los robots, distrayéndolos y después Cream los golpeaba con sus largas orejas.

Tails usaba su pistola de energía contra los robots, electrocutándolos.

Amy giraba con su martillo para golpear a los robots y empujarlos. Después queda mareada de tanto girar— Ay, ay, ay...—sacude la cabeza y vuelve a la normalidad.

Entonces Sonic hace un Light Speed Attack sobre los robots restantes.

Cuando todos quedan destruidos, viene Knuckles con ellos para hacerle frente a Eggman.

Muy bien, vencimos a tus robots y no tienes la Emerald—dijo Sonic.

Bien, me rindo… ¡Jamás!—entonces el Egg Mobile de Eggman saca un brazo robótico, que mientras los cinco héroes no miraban, se llevó la esmeralda.

¡No!—dijo Sonic.

¡Devuélvela!—gritó Knuckles.

Tengo una idea—dijo Tails en voz baja.

¿Eh?—dijo Eggman, que no escuchaba a Tails.

—Combinemos el Spin Dash de Sonic, mi ataque de colas, el golpe de Knuckles, el martillo de Amy y al golpe de orejas de Cream y la ayuda de Cheese.

Ok—dijeron todos.

Muy bien, nos rendimos. Quédate con la Emerald—dijo Sonic de manera deprimida.

¡Genial ¡Nunca pensé que pasaría!—dijo Eggman, se dio la vuelta, pero… ¡Nunca se esperaría que fue una farsa!, Sonic había fingido para continuar el plan de Tails.

Sonic le dice— ¡Oye, espera!

¿Qué?—dijo Eggman, dándose la vuelta. No se esperaba que Sonic y sus amigos le tendieran una trampa y que estuvieran en posición de ataque— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Te diré que pasa: ¡Caíste!—Entonces Sonic empieza a cargar el Spin Dash, mientras que Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream y Cheese, con sus ataques, golpean e impulsan más el Spin Dash. Sonic hace el Spin Dash junto el impulso de sus amigos y golpea al Egg Mobile, haciéndolo explotar. Entonces Eggman sale volando por la explosión, soltando la Emerald— ¡He sido vencido otra vez! —y (afortunadamente) cae adentro de su nave.

¡Lo hicimos!—dijo Cream.

No puedo creerlo—dijo Amy.

Sonic recoge la Emerald —Entonces, si Eggman quiere las Chaos Emeralds para el mal. Debémos encontrarlas antes que él.

¿Otra vez?—dijo Knuckles—Sería mejor que Eggman buscara otras cosas.

Pero las Chaos Emeralds son las más poderosas que hay… hasta ahora—dijo Tails, con un toque misterioso.

Esta historia continuara…


	4. Un problema en el Chao Garden

Después de luchar contra Eggman, nuestros héroes se toman un descanso en Mystic Ruins. Se dirigen hacia el Chao Garden.

Conocerás a muchos amigos, Cheese—dijo Cream.

— ¡Chao, Chao!

Es increíble que hiciéramos esa combinación ayer—dijo Knuckles.

Si, sobre todo, lo mejor fue cuando Eggman salió volando a su nave—dijo Sonic.

Y tenemos la primera Emerald en nuestras manos, es una de un lindo color rojo—dijo Amy.

Todos entran en la cueva que lleva al Chao Garden.

Hay que subirnos a la vagoneta—dijo Tails.

Knuckles golpeó a la vagoneta para que avanzara.

Cuando llegaron al Chao Garden…

¡Mira que vista del mar hay aquí!—dijo Amy.

Este lugar está igual de pintoresco de lo que recordaba—decía Sonic.

¡Oigan, miren eso!—señaló Cream— Ahí hay tres Chaos.

Sí, Uno es héroe, el otro es oscuro y ese es un neutral—dijo Tails.

Y miren, hay muchos más por ahí ¡Y hasta hay un huevo de Chao!—dijo Amy.

Este lugar es impresionante, es muy amplio y perfecto para los Chao—dijo Knuckles.

Mientras tanto, en el Egg Carrier.

El erizo azul y sus cómplices están en el Chao Garden de Mystic Ruins, doctor Eggman—dijo un robot de Eggman.

Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad de quitarle la Chaos Emerald a esos ineptos—dijo Eggman— ¡Reemplacen a los Chaos por señuelos!

¿Señuelos?—pregunto el robot— ¿Se refiere a los Omochao explosivos?

¡Exacto!—dijo El doctor—Ahora envíalos mientras se distraen.

— ¡Sí, Doctor Eggman!

Mientras tanto, en el Chao Garden, Amy y Cream bajaban de —A Cheese le encantan estas frutas Chao ¿No, Cheese?—dijo Cream.

—¡Chao! ¡Chao!

Vayamos a alimentar al de la esquina—dijo Amy— Cuando las dos fueron a darle fruta, pero se llevaron una sorpresa increíble al ver que el pequeño Chao fue reemplazado por un Omochao—Oye…¿Qué le paso al Chao?

¡Es un Omochao!—dijo sorprendida Cream.

_AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA 3… 2… 1…_—dijo el Omochao.

¡Ah!—gritaron sorprendidas y… ¡BOOM!

¡¿Pero que fue eso?!—dijo Knuckles.

¡Creo que fue de alla!—dijo Tails.

Cuando ellos fueron allá, vieron a Amy y a Cream ahumadas y ennegrecidas por la explosión—Casi iba hacia la luz, Sra. Amy.

Lo que digas Cream…- dijo Amy en un tono monótono y molesto.

—Chao, Chao…

Oigan, Chicas ¿Que paso?—pregunto Sonic.

El Chao no estaba y en su lugar había un Omochao que de repente exploto ¡Tuve mucho miedo, Sonic!—dijo Amy, asustada y abrazando a Sonic.

—Suéltame un minuto, y… ¿Era un Omochao?

—Sí, un Omochao que se autodestruyo. No sé dónde podría estar el verdadero.

¡Oigan, miren eso! —dijo Knuckles—Ese no es el Chao que vimos hace rato ¡Es un Omochao!

—_AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA 3… 2… 1…_

¡Ah! —gritaron todos, pero esta vez escaparon… ¡BOOM!

Después, Sonic vio a un robot de Eggman con una bolsa— ¡Oye, tu!

El robot, salió corriendo mientras los demás lo perseguían.

Lo encuentran con el Doctor Eggman en su Egg Mobile.

¡Eggman!—dijo Sonic.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—dijo Knuckles.

—Vengo por las Chaos Emerald y los Chao.

¿Para qué quiere los Chao, Sr. Malvado?—dijo Cream, inocentemente.

Los Chao son una gran fuente de poder, podría usarlos como recurso de energía en mis robots— dijo Eggman.

¿Y crees que te dejaremos hacerlo?—dijo Sonic.

—Sí, porque explotaran ¡Llamar a todos los Omochao, autodestrucción!

—_AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA 3…2…1…_

Oh, oh—dijo Knuckles.

¡BOOM!

La explosión crea una nube de humo, pero Sonic, con toda velocidad corre hacia Eggman y trata de subir al Egg Moblie saltando. Empieza a rebotar para ganar altura y sube.

¡Estoy demasiado cerca de ti, calvo!—dijo Sonic, burlándose.

Y ya no lo estarás—Eggman señala a unos Omochao atrás de Sonic.

—¿Pero qué diab…?

¡BOOM!

Eggman vio que había una abolladura en el frente de su Egg Mobile, pero no veía a Sonic—Cielos, ese erizo se desintegró muy fácil.

¿Decías, cabezón?—dijo Sonic arriba del vidrio del Egg Mobile.

¡Demonios, sobrevivió!

Así es, y tus Omochaos no paran de acercarse a mí, eso hara que exploten toda tu nave—dijo Sonic.

Los Omochao no paraban de seguir a Sonic y explotar, mientras el esquiva.

El Egg Mobile, se arruinaba más—¡No! ¡Dejen de explotar, pequeños Omochao!—Y llego a una parte en donde una parte le sale humo y explota.

¡Sí!—dijo Knuckles.

¡Me vengaré, Sonic el erizo!—dijo Eggman mientras salía despegando, al mismo tiempo deja caer la bolsa con los Chao, liberándolos.

¡Los Chao volvieron!—dijo Amy.

¡Gracias, Sr. Sonic!—dijo Cream.

No es nada...—dijo Sonic.

Pues, Eggman debe ir a algún lado—dijo Tails.

Su nave se dirige hacia el sur, exactamente va hacia Station Square—dijo Knuckles.

Entonces tomemos el tren antes de que parta—dijo Amy.

¡Entonces deberíamos ir corriendo antes de que se vaya!—dijo Cream.

Solo hay que… ¡AH!—grito Knuckles al ver a un Omochao a su lado, y los demás también gritan.

Pero el Omochao resulto ser Cheese con una máscara— ¡Chao, Chao!

¡Cheese, eso no fue gracioso!—dijo Cream.

¿Dónde venden esas máscaras?—dijo Knuckles.

Sonic y sus amigos irán a Station Square. Pero tienen mucho más por recorrer.

Esta historia continuará…


	5. Mejoras que empeoran

Sonic y sus héroes volvieron a Station Square, y están investigando por el Dr. Eggman, aun sin rastros.

¿Encontraste algo, Knuckles?—dijo Sonic, que con Tails, recién se juntó con los demás.

No ¿Y ustedes?—dijo Knuckles.

No encontramos nada—dijo Tails.

Amy y Cream llegan y Amy les dice—No vimos el Egg Carrier ni el Egg Mobile.

Cream responde—Por ahí nos equivocamos de lugar.

¡Chao, Chao!—dijo Cheese

No creo, Knuckles tenía razón sobre la dirección—dijo Tails—Además, si vas más lejos, solo hay mar.

Y si Eggman construye arriba del mar, Eggman Empire se hundirá más rápido que…- dijo Knuckles, sin saber que decir.

¿Qué Angel Island sin la Master Emerald?—se burlaba Sonic.

¡Exacto…! ¡Oye!—dijo Knuckles.

No discutan, mejor esperemos a que venga Eggman mientras paseamos por la ciudad—dijo Amy.

Me parece bien—dijo Sonic.

Mientras tanto, en el Egg Carrier…

Eggman estaba sentado en su silla monitoreando las cámaras satelitales, viendo y escuchando lo que dicen Sonic y sus amigos—No sospechan nada, piensan que llegue tarde.

¿Cuál es su plan, Doctor?—le preguntó uno de sus robots.

—Voy a poner unos Objetos de mejora que parecen una novedad, pero no lo son…

Mientras tanto…

Todos estaban comprando en la zona del ayuntamiento, y ven una vidriera.

¡Mira eso!—dijo Sonic—Es el nuevo Bounce Bracelet.

¡Las nuevas Jet Anklet!—dijo Tails.

¡Los Fighting Gloves!—dijo Knuckles.

¡Unas Warrior Feather!—dijo Amy.

¿Para qué sirven esos objetos?—pregunto Cream.

Son objetos de mejora, mejoran tus habilidades al usarlos, por ejemplo, ese brazalete de color rosa y amarillo permite tirar flores paralizadoras, sirven en batalla para paralizar al adversario—dijo Tails.

¡Guau! ¡Creo que comprare el brazalete!—dijo Cream sorprendida.

¡Chao, Chao!—dijo Cheese

Sonic, bastante entusiasmado, dijo—¿Por qué no los probamos?

¡Estoy de acuerdo!—dijo Amy.

Los cinco fueron hacia Emerald Coast para probar las mejoras.

Ok, prepare pruebas para todos, incluso para mí—dijo Tails—Sonic y yo iremos hasta esa plataforma alta, yo volando y Sonic rebotando, Knuckles, Amy y Cream, lucharan contra los muñecos de prueba usando sus habilidades nuevas… ¡Listos…Ya!

Antes de que comenzaran, salió una luz roja de las mejoras, aunque nadie lo noto. No parece ser normal.

Cuando comenzaron, Sonic fue el primero, pero cuando rebotó, salió saltando muy alto, hasta una palmera muy larga— ¡Bájenme! ¡No se cómo llegué hasta aquí

Yo te ayudo—dijo Tails, volando. Pero de la nada, no puede parar— ¡Oigan no puedo dejar de volar!—Hasta que queda pegado contra otra plataforma.

¿Qué?—dijo Knuckles, mientras hacía el Max. Heat Attack, pero al distraerse; su puño lo golpea a sí mismo— ¿Con-n-n-que as-as-así se siente-te-te…?

Amy gira su martillo, pero sin poder parar— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No puedo parar! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

¿Qué está pasando?—dijo Cream asustada.

Chao…—dijo Cheese.

Tails, pegado debajo de la plataforma, le responde—Las mejoras deben tener una falla.

Cream, a ti no te pasó nada, debes ser la única que tiene una mejora que funciona—dijo Amy, mareada mientras giraba.

¡Espero que nos detengamos!—dijo Sonic

¡No se puede, aún no sabemos cuál es el problema!—De repente, Tails, aun pegado al techo, ve que las mejoras de todos (excepto Cream) tenían una luz roja que parpadeaba— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya sé porque las mejoras fallan! ¡Las mejoras tienen un chip que altera su sistema!

¡Claro!—dijo Cream—No creo que ustedes puedan quitar los chip por su cuenta, así que lo hare yo—Entonces, Cream voló hacia Tails y le quito el chip, causando que se caiga.

¡Ah!—grito Tails, cuando cayó. Pero se salvó volando—Bien hecho, iré por Sonic.

Tails va por Sonic, le quita el chip y lo lleva volando.

Gracias, Tails—dijo Sonic.

¡De nada!—dijo Tails—ahora, a salvar a Amy.

Los tres tratan de quitarle el chip a Amy, pero por error, Sonic se queda pegado y gira como Amy, después, Tails trata de detener a Amy, pero también queda pegado. Entonces Cream, uso su nuevo poder de Flor Paralizadora para paralizar a los tres.

¡C-Cream…pagaras por esto…!—dijo Amy, paralizada.

¡Perdon, Sra. Amy! ¡Pero recuerde que la salve!— dijo Cream, sacándole el chip.

¡No estés tan segura pequeña!—dijo el Dr. Eggman, desde su Egg Mobile.

¡Eggman!— dijo Cream

Sí, soy yo—dijo Eggman.

¡¿Qué quieres?!—dijo Cream.

Quiero decir que… Yo puse el chip alterador en sus mejoras—dijo Eggman.

¡Debimos… haberlo… supuesto…desde un prin…cipio!—dijo Sonic, paralizado.

¡Ojala… pudiera… moverme, pero sabes que… paliza te daríamos…!—dijo Tails

¡Yo me encargo!—dijo Cream.

¡Tú eres solo una niña!—dijo Eggman.

¡No importa, puedo vencerte!—dijo Cream, enfrentándose al Doctor.

Bueno, a ver como luchas…— dijo Eggman, y su Egg Mobile se transforma en una bola eléctrica con propulsores que le pertmiten volar— Te presento al Egg Voltmaker, la máquina que genera electricidad a quien lo toque, y dispara centellas a distancia ¡Atrévete a luchar contra mí!

¡Cream..!—dijo Tails, menos paralizado que antes y susurrando— No lo ataques, esta electrizado…, tengo lo que necesitas, una Magnet Shield, el Shield eléctrico… te hara inmune a la electricidad…—entonces Tails, le tira un Item box con la Magnet Shield y ella la recibe, usando su poder.

¡Creo que es hora de crear chispas!—dijo Cream.

¡Chao, Chao!—dijo Cheese, que también estaba dispuesto a atacar, ya que la Magnet Shield es compartida entre Cream y Cheese.

Cream empieza a atacar al Egg Voltmaker en los propulsores, pero no funciona, y Eggman le dice—Es metal resistente, no creo que puedas romperlo.

¡Cheese, ataca el visor de la maquina!—dijo Cream.

Cheese , obedeciendo a Cream, trata de atacarlo, pero tampoco funciona, entonces el Dr. Eggman responde—Es vidrio antibalas, no lo romperás.

Cream…—dijo Amy, susurrando, sin estar paralizada—La solución es echarlo al agua, trata de echarlo a la costa…

Ok…—dijo Cream, susurrando, de repente le dice a Egggman—¡A ver si me atrapas!—entonces, Cream salta de un lado a otro y Eggman la sigue, tratando de dispararle centellas.

Cream, a punto de aterrizar en el agua, vuela pero el Egg Voltmaker cae y se electrocuta en el agua, causando que explote.

Eggman, volando en su Egg Mobile humeante por la explosión, dice— ¡Me vencieron esta vez, pero la próxima me vengaré!

Los demás se levantan.

Entonces, demostraste que la edad no importa—dijo Sonic.

¡Sugiero que cenemos en un restaurante hermoso de la ciudad!—dijo Amy.

¡Buena idea!—dijo Tails.

Si, ya me moría de hambre—dijo Cream.

Los héroes vencieron a Eggman y tienen nuevos poderes, sin embargo, la aventura sigue.

Esta hist…

Un momento…—dijo Sonic— ¿Y Knuckles?

¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidamos!—dijo Cream.

Los demás van hacia donde Knuckles y le quitan el chip maligno de sus Fighting Gloves, y el despierta— ¿Qué pasó, chicos…?

Te golpeaste a ti mismo. Hubo una gran batalla entre Cream y Eggman—dijo Sonic.

Después te contamos los detalles—dijo Tails.

Ahora sí, Esta historia continuará…


	6. La segunda Emerald

Después de una semana de la batalla en Emerald Coast, nuestros héroes se preparan para partir de Station Square para encontrar la 2ª Chaos Emerald. Pero ahora van en el nuevo Tornado 4 de Tails.

¿Seguro que tu GPS funciona?—pregunto Knuckles, sentado en el asiento de segunda fila del Tornado.

Sí, la Emerald está en el desierto, con el Tornado 4, llegaremos en un santiamén—dijo Tails, abajo del Tornado, reparando unas cosas— El Tornado 4 tiene más asientos y unas mejoras en el motor.

Sonic, tomando una siesta en un ala, pero despierta y salta al asiento de adelante y se sienta—Creo que estamos listos.

Después, llegan Amy y Cream, Amy dice—Ya estamos listas para ir al desierto—Cream se sienta al lado de Knuckles y Amy, por supuesto, al lado de Sonic.

Tails termina de arreglar el avión y se sube al asiento de piloto—Próximo destino, Sand Hill, Mystic Ruins—el avión despega.

Mientras tanto, en el Egg Carrier.

No lo puedo creer, esos tontos quieren encontrar su segunda Emerald antes que yo—dijo el Dr. Eggman—Ya van a ver lo que les va a pasar… ¡Ataquen al avión del enemigo!

En el avión, Cream miraba el paisaje, Amy leía una revista, Knuckles estaba descansando, Tails conducía y Sonic miraba en un ala del avión.

Vamos de nuevo a Mystic Ruins, solo que en el desierto—dijo Knuckles.

Yo he estado ahí, son muchas ruinas, así que la mejor opción es ir directamente al punto de la Chaos Emerald—dijo Tails.

Es genial, nunca sabes que puede haber abajo, podría ser tu casa, ¿No, Cheese?—dijo Cream.

—¡Chao, Chao!

En esta revista dice que en un desierto se necesitan camellos—dijo Amy.

No podemos—dijo Cream— No tenemos camello.

Y no lo necesitamos, el Tornado aterrizara en el lugar de la Emerald—dijo Tails—No deberemos caminar mucho.

De repente, aparecen los enemigos, la mayoría voladores.

¡Parece que tenemos compañía!—dijo Sonic—Tails, yo me encargare de la mitad, tu encárgate del resto.

¡Sí!—entonces, Tails prepara el láser Tornado— ¡Tornado Laser activado!— El ataque dispara a algunos de los robots, pero algunos están más cerca.

Sonic salta sobre un robot tortuga y lo explota, después ataca a otros con Homing Attack—El Homing Attack está siendo muy lento ¿Me ayudan?

¡Sí!—Exclamaron Knuckles, Amy y Cream.

Knuckles, planea hacia unos enemigos y los golpea.

Amy golpea a un robot con su martillo y rebota en efecto dominó.

Cream usa las flores paralizadoras mientras Cheese golpea a otros del otro lado.

Tails disparaba a los últimos que quedaban y quedan destruidos.

¡Muy bien! Solo estamos muy cerca de la Emerald—dijo Tails— vamos a bajar.

El Tornado bajó a la ubicación de la Chaos Emerald, mientras tanto…

¡No puedo creer que nos hayan vencido!—dijo Eggman— ¡Voy a hacerles frente con un nuevo robot!

El Egg Mobile baja directamente del Egg Carrier.

Los cinco encontraron el lugar de la Emerald.

La Chaos Emerald está enterrada—dijo Tails— ¿Te animas a cavar, Knuckles?

¡Claro!—afirmó Knuckles—¡Activar, Shovel Claws!— empezó a cavar en la arena, después de un rato dijo— ¡Creo que la encontré!

¿Enserio?—dijo Cream.

Knuckles salió con la Emerald en su palma— Enserio, Cream.

¡Sí!—dijo Amy— Son 2 de 7, dejaremos este desierto de una vez.

Y es de color amarillo—dijo Sonic.

Un viento gigante pasó y desapareció la Emerald— ¡¿Qué pasó?!—dijo Knuckles.

Parece que se quedaran aquí un rato más—dijo Eggman, con la Chaos Emerald.

¡Eggman!—dijo Sonic.

¡Esa Chaos Emerald nos pertenece!—dijo Tails.

¡Si la quieren, lucharan contra mi nuevo: Egg Pyamid!—dijo Eggman.

El Egg Pyramid era una clase de esfinge robótica con una gema en la cabeza

¡Es enorme!—dijo Cream, asombrada.

¿Cómo lo detendremos?—dijo Amy, un poco asustada

¡Debemos hacer algo!—dijo Tails—Un momento… la luz en su frente ¡Debe ser un punto débil!

¡Yo me encargo, chicos!—dijo Sonic.

Sonic corre hacia el robot y lo rodea, mareándolo.

Mientras; Knuckles, Amy, Tails y Cream atacan las patas del Egg Pyramid para que se inmovilice.

Ya me aburri—dijo Knuckles— ¡Punch Combo!

Knuckles golpea tres veces la pata delantera, siendo el tercer golpe el mas poderoso, y logra destruir la pata.

El Egg Pyramid se queda sin una pata logrando que se caiga de un extremo y se lastime, Sonic para de correr y escala desde ese extremo. Trata de golpear la gema de su frente, sin causar ningún efecto.

El doctor Eggman rie y dice—Que tonto, pensaste que romperías un diamante egipcio.

Los demás se caen de espaldas por darse cuenta de que un diamante es lo bastante tenaz para que Sonic no pueda vencerlo.

Me cuestiono de como Eggman consiguió un diamante egipcio—dijo Amy.

Cielos, debo recuperar la Emerald, pero como destruir ese diamante—dijo Sonic.

De repente, un aura azul rodea a Sonic.

¡Sr. Sonic, esta brillando!—dijo Cream.

¡Sonic! Si traes la primera Chaos Emerald, debe estar dándote un poder increíble—dijo Tails.

¿Enserio? ¡Vaya!—dijo Sonic—Ok, Emerald, hagamos esto.

El aura de Sonic lo transforma en una bola azul luminosa que se estrella contra la gema y la destruye.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—grito Eggman.

El Egg Pyramid explota, y Eggman se va en su Egg Mobile— ¡Los odio!

La Emerald que tenía Eggman cae y Sonic la recoge—Tenemos otra Chaos Emerald.

¡Sí!—dijeron todos.

Solo cinco más—dijo Amy—Estamos progresando.

Saben, hay que darle nombre al nuevo ataque…—dijo Sonic.

¡Super Sonic Blast!—dijo Tails.

¡Perfecto!—dijo Sonic.

¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino?—dijo Knuckles.

El GPS dice que la Emerald está en Western Island—dice Tails— ¡Oye! ¡Yo nací ahí!

Esto me va a traer recuerdos—dijo Sonic.

¡Embarquemonos en nuestra próxima aventura!—dijo Cream.

— ¡Chao, Chao!

Eh, Cream, siento arruinar el momento pero…— dijo Tails— vamos en avión.

¡Claro!—dijo Cream, un poco avergonzada.

¡Muy bien, equipo!—dijo Sonic— ¡Vamos allá!

Nuestros héroes van hacia Western Island, hogar nativo de Tails, en donde está la tercera Chaos Emerald, pero sus aventuras siguen en construcción.

Mientras tanto…

Tengo arena en los zapatos…— dijo Eggman— debo crear algo que va a tenga tiempo…

¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!—dijo un Egg Pawn.

¡Soldado! ¡No me moleste cuando digo un avance… digo un plan!—dijo Eggman— ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Hay un pelo de Sonic en un resto del Egg Pyramid!

¡Lo tengo!—dijo el Dr. Eggman— ¡Tengo una idea! Mientras ataquen el Tornado al amanecer. Hay algo que llevara tiempo.

Esta historia continuará…


	7. Travesía en la isla

Hubo una batalla en el desierto, pudieron ganar y consiguieron una nueva Chaos Emerald. Ahora continúa nuestro viaje, en donde nuestros héroes viajan hacia Westside Island.

Mientras tanto, en el Egg Carrier…

Muy bien, el Doctor está ocupado terminando un proyecto—dijo un Egg Robo—Así que me dejo a cargo de sus mandatos. Objetivo: Localizar y atacar a Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream y Cheese.

Los demás Badniks y Egg Pawns van a seguir su orden.

Mientras tanto, en el Tornado…

No fue tan difícil—dijo Amy.

Espero que haya menos calor que en el desierto—dijo Knuckles.

El verdadero calentamiento fue con ese robot—dijo Sonic.

¿Cuánto falta para la Emerald?—dijo Cream

Chao, Chao—dijo Cheese.

No estamos muy lejos—dijo Tails.

Después se escucha un ruido de un avión muy grande.

¿Qué es ese ruido?—pregunto Amy.

De repente, el Tornado sufre una turbulencia.

¡Ah!—gritaron todos.

¡Es un terremoto!—grito Cream.

¡Estamos en el aire! ¡Así no funciona el mundo!—dijo Amy.

Oh… No sabía…—dijo Cream.

Tails mira el radar y ve un montón de otros cuerpos de aire— ¡Nos atacan!

Sonic mira por la ventana y resultan ser naves de Eggman—Eggman tiene tiempo libre, mucho tiempo libre.

Intentare desviar los disparos—dijo Tails, manejando el Tornado.

El Tornado pende de un hilo, un golpe más y estaría destruido por completo. Después, el golpe final fue un misil que destruyo el ala izquierda.

¡Ah!—gritaron todos. El Tornado caía hacia el mar, entonces, a Tails se le ocurrió una idea.

¡Yo llevo a Sonic y a Knuckles!—dijo Tails— ¡Tu lleva a Amy!

¡De acuerdo!—dijo Cream.

¡Chao!—dijo Cheese.

Los dos llevan volando al resto y bajan a una pequeña isla, el Tornado cae cerca de una costa.

El Tornado esta arruinado—dijo Tails—Debo alegrarme de que todos estemos bien.

Podemos traer el Tornado del agua hasta aquí—sugirió Knuckles—Podríamos arreglarlo.

Nos tomaría mucho tiempo… —dijo Tails— Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

No sé… es una isla—dijo Sonic—¿Y tú GPS?

Dejé el GPS en el avión, pero…—dijo Tails

¿Pero…?—dijo Sonic.

No creo que le pasó algo malo, construí este Tornado con vidrios blindados para situaciones como estas—dijo Tails.

Perfecto, vamos a traerlo—dijo Knuckles.

Esta isla es pintoresca, hay una cueva ahí—dijo Amy.

¿Qué crees que haya adentro?—dijo Cream.

Bichos, rocas, arena—respondió Tails— Es solo una cueva, no creo que sea la gran cosa

De repente caen un montón de Badniks, Egg Pawns y el Egg Robo líder de Eggman.

Prepárense para los problemas—dijo el Egg Robo.

Eggman debe haber mandado a sus soldados—dijo Amy.

Muy bien, usemos nuestros poderes—dijo Sonic.

Todos preparan sus poderes a punto de la cueva; Sonic carga un Spin Dash, Tails carga una bola de energía, Knuckles carga un golpe destornillador, Amy usa su martillo y Cream carga su flor paralizadora.

A la una… a las dos… ¡Y a las TRES!—gritó Sonic.

Todos disparan sus ataques pero los bloquea un campo magnético.

¿Qué?—dijo Sonic.

¡No es posible!—dijo Knuckles.

¿Cómo creen que no pensamos eso?—dijo el Egg Robo—El doctor nos envió un escudo magnético invulnerable a sus ataques. ¡Disparen misiles!

Sonic y sus amigos escapan de los misiles, pero Sonic entra a la cueva. Un misil destruye la entrada de la cueva, hecha de roca y la sella, Sonic queda atrapado.

¡Sonic!—grita Amy.

¿Qué hacemos?—pregunta Tails.

Dentro de la cueva, Sonic se levanta y grita— ¡Chicos!—Sonic estaba algo desorientado, necesitaba salir de ahí…

De repente el piso abre a un pozo y Sonic cae en el— ¡Ah!

Afuera…

¿Escucharon eso?—pregunta Cream.

Creo que Sonic está en peligro—dice Amy — ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

Yo me encargo—dice Knuckles.

Knuckles empieza a preparar su puño y…

¡Ah!—grita Knuckles al tratar de romper la entrada a la cueva, pero es muy resistente.

Mientras tanto, Sonic sigue cayendo— ¡Ah! ¡¿A dónde voy?!

Hasta que aterriza en una carreta, golpeándose la cabeza— ¡Auch! ¡Maldita sea!

Knuckles golpea repetidas veces la entrada (aunque sin efecto), mientras que Tails, Amy y Cream tratan de idear un plan.

Si Knuckles no puede romper las rocas, no se puede hacer mucho—dice Amy.

Deben ser rocas pesadas, yo no podría volar y llevarlas—dice Tails.

Pues debemos hacer algo, podría quedarse sin aire—dice Cream.

Chao…- dice Cheese.

No se preocupen, Sonic también puede pensar en algo—dice Tails.

Mientras, Sonic reacciona y ve a su alrededor—Es un pasaje secreto, con… una vagoneta—Sonic paró a pensar—Tal vez, si la muevo…- Sonic le da un golpe a la vagoneta y empieza a moverse.

— ¡Ahí va!

La vagoneta avanza y llega a un lugar más amplio, llega a una minería abandonada-iluminada.—Un momento… ¡Recuerdo este lugar!—La vagonetqa pasa un cartel roto y descuidado que dice "_**Mystic Cave**_-_propiedad de Robotnik Empire"_.

¡No puedo creer que ese cartel siga ahí!—dice Sonic—Debo estar en Westside Island. Tails, no debe recordarlo del todo.

Cambiando de escena…

Tengo una idea, Yo y Cream vamos a buscar el GPS, Amy y Knuckles van a tratar de buscar a Sonic—dice Tails.

¡Me parece perfecto!—dice Cream—Quédate aquí, Cheese.

¡Chao!—dice Cheese despidiéndose.

Ok, si no podemos aguantar más la respiración, siempre hay burbujas de aire enterradas—dice Tails.

¿Eso no es difícil?—pregunta Cream.

Se acostumbra—responde Tails.

Ok, primero mi idea—dice Amy.

¿Por qué la tuya es la primera?—responde Knuckles, con un poco de disgusto.

Primero: primero las damas—responde Amy—Segundo: Creo ser más lista que tú.

—¡Pero tú siempre te confundes cualquier cosa con Sonic!

—Bueno, al menos Eggman nunca me engaña cuatro veces al mes.

¡Chao!—dice Cheese sorprendido.

Knuckles estaba molesto, pero se calma y responde—Touché, primero tu idea.

Perfecto—responde Amy, con una sonrisa y ojos sarcásticos.

Mientras tanto…

La vagoneta se detiene y Sonic sale de ella.

Me pregunto cómo salgo de aquí.

Sonic escucha unos murmullos y comprueba—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Después, Sonic se encuentra con dos personas.

¿Sonic?—dice una de ellos.

Oigan, ¿Silver? ¿Blaze?—pregunta Sonic.

Si, somos nosotros—dice Silver.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Perdón por la ausencia, escribí como tres veces el capítulo y no sabía qué hacer, pero decidí esta trama y salió, muy largo. Prepárense para: Travesía en la isla (parte 2).

-Dexlocoed-


	8. Escape de la cueva

Hola, otra vez me atrasé en la historia, pero volvió y les prometo que va a estar el capitulo 9 en poco tiempo.

PD: Travesía en la isla (parte 2) es un titulo descartado, pensé que era muy pronto para un capitulo de dos partes.

Anteriormente en Sonic el Erizo, Sonic y sus amigos quedan varados en una isla, mientras iban en su viaje por la tercera Chaos Emerald. Pero Sonic resulta atacado y el sus caminos se separan. Más de esto en Sonic el Erizo.

¿Silver? ¿Blaze?—pregunta Sonic.

Sí, somos nosotros—responde Silver.

¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunta Sonic.

Vimos a los robots de Eggman llegando aquí, pensamos que sería sospechoso—responde Blaze.

De hecho, los robots de Eggman nos atacaron en vez de Eggman—dice Sonic.

¿Atacaron?—pregunta Blaze.

—Sí; Yo Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Cream vamos en un viaje para conseguir las Chaos Emeralds.

¿Y dónde están?—pregunta Silver.

Es una larga historia—dice Sonic—Nosotros viajábamos en el Tornado hasta que…

Mientras tanto…

¡Chicos, Chicos! ¡Ya tenemos el Tornado!—dice Tails.

¡Fue trabajo duro!—dice Cream.

Pero lo hicimos juntos—dice Tails.

No molestes—dice Knuckles, sacando la cabeza de un agujero en la arena

Cambiando de tema… ¡Ya tenemos el plan!—dice Amy—Knuckles va a cavar por la arena y va a cruzar al otro lado por debajo.

¿Y cómo va?—pregunta Tails.

Creo que ya estoy abajo… ¡Ah!—grita Knuckles, como lo hizo Sonic hace rato.

¿Pasa algo?—pregunta Amy.

¡Casi me caigo! ¡Hay un hoyo muy grande aquí!—grita Knuckles.

¡Déjanos ver!—grita Cream.

¡Chao!—grita Cheese.

¡Ok! Espera...—dice Knuckles, que escala a una parte del hoyo para dar espacio a los demás—¡Pasen!

Todos pasan y ven el hoyo, Cream dice—Es muy… profundo.

Tal vez Sonic cayo aquí—dice Tails—deberíamos bajar

Intentémoslo—dice Knuckles.

¡Podríamos lastimarnos!—dice Amy.

¡Sí, podríamos rompernos los huesos!... o caer sobre Sonic, en todo caso—dice Cream.

Oigan, ¿Quieren saber que fue de Sonic, o no?—dice Knuckles.

Todos asienten la cabeza y saltan— ¡Si llegamos al suelo, traten de disminuir el impacto aferrándose a la pared!—grita Tails.

Gracias a mis nudillos puedo hacérmelo más fácil—dice Knuckles.

Deja de ser tan presumido—dice Amy.

Y tú no te confundas a una roca con Sonic—dice Knuckles.

¡Y que Eggman no te engañe!—dice Amy.

¡Deja de discutirme eso!—dice Knuckles.

Mientras tanto…

Espero que podamos encontrar la salida…— dice Silver.

Vamos por donde viniste, tal vez nos están buscando—dice Blaze.

De repente, un estruendo se escucha desde afuera.

Los tres ven que eran múltiples robots de Eggman, entre ellos Egg Pawns y Badnicks variados, todos liderados por el Egg Robo.

¡Son esos robots de Eggman!—dice Blaze.

Pero sin Eggman—dice Silver.

Un descanso después de molestar tanto, creo—dice Sonic.

El amo Eggman está en proyectos importantes—responde el Egg Robo.

No me digas—dice Sonic— ¿Como sabemos si no está escondido creando un plan malévolo?

Es información confidencial—responde el Egg Robo.

Creo que sería buen momento para atacar—dice Silver.

Sí, usemos nuestros poderes—dice Blaze

Empecemos—dice el Egg Robo, seguro de que ganaría.

Sonic hace un Spin Dash en contra de un Egg Pawn y da una voltereta para atrás y patea a otro. Da un salto y usa su obtenido de mejora: el Bounce Attack, que hace un impacto y tira a unos cuantos.

Silver usa su Psicoquinesis para tomar unos 3 Motobug y unos 9 Egg Flapper, los levanta y los choca contra el suelo varias veces.

Blaze dispara una llamarada de su mano y la dirige a unos Kiki y a otros Egg Pawn, que logra derretirlos externamente y explotan.

Van quedando pocos y Sonic, Silver y Blaze prueban algo. Silver empieza a crear un Psychic Knife (una barra de energía psíquica). Blaze lo repleta de un aura roja de fuego. Sonic hace un Blue Tornado y lo llena de un aura azul de velocidad. Silver la dispara y todos los enemigos restantes son destruidos. Una gran explosión muy grande sale detrás de los tres héroes.

Esa explosión no era muy favorecedora, ya que empieza a destruir el techo de la cueva y empieza a caer en grandes rocas.

¡Cuidado!—exclama Sonic.

Aparece el único robot que no fue destruido, el Egg Robo—¡Eggman podrá reconstruir más de mí, mi legado no termina…!—Una roca golpea al Egg Robo y aplasta sadicamentesu cabeza contra el suelo de roca.

Los tres corren por el camino en el que Sonic llego por primera vez y logran escapar de las rocas. Entonces, los tres chocan con cuatro siluetas.

¡Auch!—gritan todos al chocarse.

Las cuatro siluetas se revelan, eran Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Cream.

¡Chicos!—dice Sonic.

¡Sonic, estas bien!—dice Amy.

¡Blaze!—dice Cream.

¡Silver! ¡Blaze!—dice Tails— ¿Que hacen aquí?

Es otra larga historia...—dice Silver.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Eggman…

Un poco más…-dice Eggman.

Dr. Eggman, tres forajidos vienen a verlo—dice un robot.

Déjalos pasar—dice Eggman.

La puerta del laboratorio se abre y revela a tres personas no visibles.

Una de ellas dice—Venimos a presentar empleo como agentes.

Hmm… debo ponerlos a prueba primero—dice Eggman.

Volviendo a la cueva…

Tails, si estamos en Westside Island, esta es Mystic Cave—dice Sonic.

¡Perfecto, podemos buscar la Emerald!—dice Tails.

¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no vienen?—dice Cream.

Claro—dice Silver.

No hay problema—dice Blaze.

Ok, supongo que somos 7—dice Amy.

Oigan…- dice Knuckles.

¿Sí, Knuckles?—dice Sonic.

¿Cómo salimos?—dice Knuckles.

Todos se quedan en silencio.

Esta historia continuará…


	9. El trío de ladrones

_**AVISO**__: Quiero personalmente disculparme por no publicar por meses. He estado en la escuela haciendo exámenes, me he preocupado por las cosas de la educación, etc. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y podré publicar cinco capítulos si el destino lo quiere así._

_~Dexlocoed_

~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~·-_-·~

La última vez en Sonic el Erizo…  
Sonic y los demás quedaron varados en una isla y Sonic cae en un hoyo en una cueva que resulto ser Mystic Cave, ubicado en Westside Island. Ahí se encuentra con Silver y Blaze y ahora el grupo se extiende. ¡A por las Chaos Emeralds!

En la mañana, nuestros héroes viajan por Westside Island, volando en el Tornado 4. Sonic está haciendo vanguardia arriba del avión, los demás estaban adentro: con Tails conduciendo y los demás sentados en sus asientos.

…Y eso es lo que pasó—dice Amy, explicándoles a Silver y a Blaze su viaje hasta ahora.

Qué curioso, nosotros vinimos a la isla porque la nave de Eggman llegaba aquí—dice Blaze.

Adivinamos que tramaba algo malo, peor aún con las Chaos Emeralds…—dice Silver.

Tails, conduciendo les dice a los demas— ¡Llegaremos en menos de 5 minutos, prepárense!

¿Dónde es Sr. Tails?—le pregunta Cream.

—Es una zona en el bosque llamada Wood, ubicada al este de Westside.

Me pregunto si Eggman planea algo, no lo vimos la última vez—dice Knuckles.

Es probable… —dice Amy.

El Tornado está a punto de aterrizar, fijando su visión en un gran espacio entre los árboles que rodean el lugar. Desciende lentamente, creando viento al aterrizar.

Finalmente en el lugar, Tails abre las puertas y todos salen.

¡Qué aire puro!—exclama Amy.

¿Dónde está Sonic? —pregunta Silver.

¡Aquí!—dice Sonic desde el ala del avión.

Sonic salta y aterriza—Sabes, no recuerdo mucho este lugar.

No estaba en nuestra ruta—responde Tails, refiriéndose a su antiguo viaje.

¿La Emerald está cerca?—pregunta Blaze.

A un kilómetro y medio aproximadamente—responde Tails.

Bueno, a caminar—dice Knuckles—No hay tiempo que perder.

Los siete héroes caminaron por unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a su destino.

Listo, estamos aquí—dice Tails.

¿Qué es eso?—dice Cream, asombrada.

¿Qué cosa?—pregunta Amy.

—Esa luz en la tierra.

¡Es la Emerald!—dice Sonic.

Knuckles, los honores—dice Amy.

Con placer—dice Knuckles, sacando sus Shovel Claws.

Knuckles empieza a cavar sobre el resplandor en la tierra, él se hunde en la tierra.

¿Knuckles?—dice Tails.

Knuckles sale de ahí, con la Emerald en la mano—No fue difícil.

El equipo se va del lugar para ir al Tornado.

Tres de siete, no estamos muy lejos—dice Silver.

Ya estoy teniendo hambre, tomemos un descanso—dice Amy.

Buena idea—dice Sonic.

Los siete llegan al lugar donde aterrizó el Tornado, Sonic tiene la Emerald en la mano.

Vamos allá—dice Silver.

Pero de repente…

*_¡Fshhh!_*—se siente una entidad que pasa muy rápido en frente de los 7, como una ráfaga de viento en Windy Valley.

¿Qué fue eso?—pregunta Knuckles.

…¡LA EMERALD!—exclama Sonic, al darse cuenta de que no la tiene en la mano.

Sería mejor preguntar 'quienes' fueron ellos…—dice una voz misteriosa.

¿Y quién dijo eso?—pregunta Amy.

Se muestran tres siluetas que están paradas en la rama un árbol.

¿Recuerdan el torneo de lucha y esa vez en la que robé la Master Emerald?—dice la voz misteriosa.

¡No… no lo creo!—dice Knuckles, asombrado.

Las siluetas se revelan.

¡Fang, Bark y Bean!—dice Tails.

¿Cómo no los metieron a la cárcel aún?—dice Amy, en un tono de luchar.

¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunta Cream, preocupada.

¡Chao, Chao!—dice Cheese, en el mismo humor.

Él es Nack, un reconocido ladrón, conocido por el pseudónimo de Fang el francotirador—explica Tails.

Ha robado la Master Emerald una vez, después se unió al torneo de lucha para robar las Chaos Emeralds—explica Knuckles.

Bean y Bark lo ayudaron en el torneo, se unieron como secuaces—también explica Amy.

No los vimos desde entonces, creíamos que los habían atrapado—dice Sonic.

Lo hicieron… acabamos de escapar—dice Fang, el líder del grupo y el mas malintencionado.

Ahora la Emerald es nuestra—dice Bark, el más maduro y silencioso.

¡Con ella dominaremos el mundo!—dice Bean, el más alocado e infantil.

Cállate, Bean—dice Fang.

—¡Sí, capitán!

Si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos a… ganar más objetos de valor—dice Fang, despreocupado.

¡Adiós!—dice Bean.

Los tres corren por los árboles y se meten en lo profundo del bosque.

Los demás los siguen corriendo, pero antes de llegar al bosque…

*¡Fushhh!* se escucha como un cohete.

Y salen los tres en la moto-nave de Fang, la Queen Marvelous.

¡Hasta la vista!—dice Fang.

La Queen Marvelous acelera a toda velocidad y se desvanece de la vista.

Los demás se suben al Tornado, con la esperanza de alcanzarlos.

¡Vamos allá!—dice Tails, poniendo en marcha al Tornado.

El Tornado también va a alta velocidad.

¡Sonic, tengo una idea!—dice Silver.

¿Cuál es?—responde Sonic.

Mientras tanto, en la Queen Marvelous…

No puedo creer que la consiguiéramos tan fácil—dice Fang—Siete de ellos y ninguno hizo nada. ¡Ja!

¡Guau, mira que brillante es…!—dice Bean, como hipnotizado.

Bark se la arrebata—Ten cuidado, no quieres que se caiga, debe estar en buenas manos.

Fang dice— ¡Los dos, cálmense!

Eh…, Fang…— dice Bark mirando hacia arriba, asombrado.

—¡No molestes!

Fang…—dice Bean, asombrado también.

—¡Estoy conduciendo, ya!

¡NACK!—dicen los dos.

¡¿Qué quieren…?!—dice Fang, volteando la cabeza—Oh…

Los tres ven a Sonic, descendiendo lentamente hacia ellos con el poder de la Psicoquinesis de Silver—¿Me extrañaban?

¡Todo parece ir bien!—dice Amy, viendo a Sonic con sus binoculares.

¡Perfecto!—dice Silver, usando sus dos manos, cerca de la puerta abierta del avión.

Fang presiona un botón que dice: "_modo de vuelo_".

Como es de esperarse, el avión se pone a volar a mayor velocidad, y se desvanece.

Amy, con los binoculares, dice—¡Su moto-nave se fue volando, regrésalo!

Silver lo regresa al Tornado, sano y salvo.

¡Uf…! ¡Mucho aire fresco para mí!—dice Sonic.

¡Vamos a seguirlos a donde vayan!—sugiere Blaze.

No van a ir tan lejos—dice Knuckles.

¿Podrán los siete encontrar a los hooligans? ¿Eggman debe tener que ver? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio.

_Continuará…_


	10. Los agentes de GUN

En el episodio anterior, los héroes se encuentran con la Emerald, la cual es robada por tres antiguos villanos. Sonic y sus amigos siguen buscándolos, pero no creo que pierdan. ¡A por esos hooligans!

Era una mañana lluviosa, en un área desolada a kilómetros de Central City, estaban los cuarteles de G.U.N (_**G**__uardians of __**U**__nited __**N**__ations_), una asociación de seguridad y protección de la Federación Unida.

Entran dos de los agentes más reconocidos de G.U.N.

—Me pregunto qué misión nos asignaron esta vez…

—**NO HAN HABÍDO REPORTES DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA ESTE MES, ROUGE LA MURCIELAGO.**

—Supongo que esta la ocasión, Omega.

Rouge y Omega entran a la oficina del comandante de G.U.N, Abraham Towers.

¿Cuál es la misión, comandante?—pregunta Rouge.

Se han reportado robos en toda la ciudad provenientes de los ladrones más buscados—dice el Comandante.

¿Se refiere a…?—dice Rouge.

Fang el francotirador, Bark el oso polar y Bean Dynamite—responde Abraham—Escaparon la semana pasada, pero andan en movidas rápidas, van de lugar en lugar y no creo que paren.

Deben ser muy pillos como para que dos de los mejores agentes los deban buscar—responde Rouge, despreocupada.

El tema es: tienen en sus manos una Chaos Emerald—responde Abraham.

Rouge se sorprende y traga un poco de saliva, pero se pone en un modo más seguro y dice— Lo haremos.

—**AFIRMATIVO.**

Los dos salen en búsqueda, se desvanecen entre las gotas de lluvia en el campo árido.

Mientras tanto, en el Tornado, que también pasando la lluvia…

No puedo creer que hayan pasado tan rápido a Central City—dice Sonic.

No puedo creer que crean que no los atraparán en la ciudad, tú sabes, la sede de G.U.N—dice Amy, burlándose.

No los vi con cara de inteligentes, parecen un trio de campesinos—dice Cream, siendo un poco grosera.

¡Cream!—dice Amy, sorprendida por el lenguaje de la pequeña.

Hablamos el mismo idioma—dice Knuckles, riéndose.

Todos empiezan a reír, iba a ser un largo viaje.

Rouge y Omega llegan a Central City, Rouge está vigilando desde un edificio con binoculares de G.U.N, y Omega usa su cámara interna. Ambos tenían micrófonos para comunicarse.

_¿Algun rastro de ellos?_ —pregunta Abraham desde el micrófono.

**NEGATIVO**—responde Omega.

—_Según tenemos entendido, usan una moto-nave voladora._

Que lujo. ¿La habrán robado?—pregunta Rouge, despreocupada.

—_No tenemos esa información disponible, lo importante es que los atrapemos lo más antes posible. Pueden llegar a otra ciudad cercana, como Station Square._

—Los atraparemos como podamos. Llevo conmigo bombas que plantare en el asfalto.

—**EN CASO DE QUE EL DE ROUGE LA MURCIELAGA FALLE, PUEDO CARGAR MISILES TELEDIRIGIDOS**.

—_Perfecto, estamos viendo las cámaras de la ciudad, no encontramos nada… Un momento… Están cerca del boulevard principal, se dirigen a la casa de gobierno. ¡Diríjanse ahí!_

—Lo haremos.

—_Llegaremos si logran detenerlos._

Rouge se pone en vuelo y Omega desciende lentamente con su propulsor. Los dos se ponen en marcha.

Los tres hooligans siguen en camino, conducen a alta velocidad.

¡No nos atraparán hoy!—dice Fang, muy seguro.

¿Qué buscamos aquí?—pregunta Bean.

Muy simple, mi querido Bean—responde Fang—Otra Emerald.

¿Hay otra aquí?—de nuevo pregunta Bean.

—Sí, he escuchado que encontraron una Chaos Emerald cerca, la guardaron en un cuartel secreto en la casa de gobierno. La escondieron aquí en caso de que Sonic la necesite. Pero no creo que lo consigan… Je je je…

Siempre tiene un plan—le susurra Bean a Bark.

No confío en el plan—dice Bark, no muy seguro—La casa de gobierno está repleta de seguridad y protección para que ladrones como nosotros no entren.

Eso se puede remediar…—dice Fang. Luego, suelta una risa malvada.

Bean también, para imitar a Fang. Bark, no lo hace y suspira—Esto va de mal en peor…

En la casa de gobierno, la cual empieza llena de guardias y el puesto de una secretaria.

Se ven tres sombras que entran. Los guardias alzan sus manos a sus frentes, como signo de respeto, a quienes ven entrar.

La secretaria se levanta y dice— ¡Oh! Son Sonic, Tails y… Sha… Am… ¿Knuckles?

—Sí, soy Knuckles.

—Los veo un poco raros hoy…

Eran solo los tres hooligans en disfraces poco convincentes: Fang como Sonic, Bean como Tails y Bark como Knuckles.

No tienes 15 por siempre…—responde Fang como Sonic—De todas formas, debemos hablar con el presidente.

—No tiene citas ahora. Pueden visitarlo en este momento.

La secretaria pulsa un botón, el cual es el audio de la casa. Ella pulsa el botón de la oficina del presidente y le dice—Sr. Presidente, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles llegaron.

—_Oh, que sorpresa. Pasen._

Los tres se dirigen al ascensor.

Bean dice—Ojalá pudiera volar como Tails…

A lo que Fang responde— Ojalá pensaras como Tails, ahora hay que concentrarse.

—Sí, capitán.

—Mhm…

De repente, a segundos de que los tres entraran al ascensor, llegan Rouge y Omega corriendo.

—Venimos de G.U.N ¡Hay tres farsantes aquí, debemos hablar con el presidente!

La secretaria, sin sorprenderse, pulsa el mismo botón de nuevo.

Arriba están los tres hooligans, en sus disfraces.

—Y verá, por eso vinimos.

Perfecto, son un alivio para la Federación Unida—dice el presidente.

El presidente abre un cajón de su escritorio, y saca una Chaos Emerald— ¿Es esto lo que buscan?

Los tres quedan un poco desconcertados por la respuesta del presidente, ya que se imaginaban una ubicación más segura para una Chaos Emerald.

Entran Rouge y Omega rápidamente, Rouge dice— ¡Sr. Presidente, esos tres no son Sonic, Tails y Knuckles! ¡Son los tres ladrones más buscados!

Atrás de Rouge y Omega llegan los guardias de G.U.N, que llegaron con ellos.

¡¿Qué rayos?!—dice el presidente, muy sorprendido.

Entra el comandante— ¿Creían que engañarían a G.U.N?

¡Demonios!—grita Fang, quitándose su máscara de Sonic— ¡Bean, bomba de humo!

¡Entendido!—Bean tira una bomba de humo, que como era de esperarse, llena la habitación de humo.

Nadie puede ver nada entre las espesas nubes de humo, hasta que Omega usa sus garras metálicas como ventiladores en ambos brazos.

La habitación se queda con menos humo y la visibilidad se recobra.

—**DESPEJADO.**

Los tres escaparon, se ve una ventana rota.

¡No lo creo!—dice el comandante Abraham.

Los agentes de G.U.N, el comandante, Rouge y Omega salen de la casa de gobierno.

Rouge, Omega y el comandante entran en un Jeep y siguen a los hooligans, los cuales se ven cada vez menos entre la lluvia.

Los demás agentes van en otros autos y camionetas de G.U.N.

Mientras tanto, en el Tornado…

Chicos, los hooligans tienen el doble de poder de la Emerald, probablemente hayan conseguido otra—dice Tails.

¡No puede ser! —dice Sonic.

Y además, cambiaron el rumbo, se dirigen al desierto—dice Tails.

Esto no puede ser peor…—dice Knuckles, sin esperanzas.

Espero que esto acabe—dice Amy.

Esta será una persecución sin igual, ¿Qué pasará? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


	11. La falla Dryland

Anteriormente en Sonic el erizo…

Tres antiguos villanos crean caos en Central City cuando roban otra Emerald, con Rouge la murciélago, E-123 Omega, el G.U.N y Sonic con sus amigos, será una persecución muy emocionante. ¡A por las Emeralds robadas!

¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría—dice Fang, conduciendo.

Casi nos atrapan—responde Bark.

—Pero la conseguimos, ¿No?

—Ugh, lo que sea.

—Nuestro jefe estará orgulloso.

¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Bean.

Al lugar de encuentro, la falla Dryland—explica Fang—Una grieta enorme causada por un terremoto en este desierto, nadie se atreve a investigar, los mitos dicen que caerse ahí es una sentencia de muerte.

Bean parece un poco aterrado, Bark no se siente seguro en esa situación.

¿Y por qué nos encontramos ahí? —pregunta Bark.

—Muy simple…

Mientras tanto en el Tornado…

Ellos se dirigen a la falla Dryland, hay una gran fuente de poder, están a punto de ganarse otra Emerald—dice Tails.

Como si esto no fuera suficiente…—dice Sonic.

¡Miren! —grita Blaze, mirando por una ventana.

Todos se acercan a la ventana, y ven unos coches y camionetas de G.U.N.

Cream usa los binoculares— ¡Miren, en ese auto vienen Rouge y Omega!

Déjame ver—dice Amy, se pone los binoculares y dice—Vienen con el Comandante de G.U.N, ellos también parecen estar en búsqueda.

Hay que comunicarse con Rouge, Sonic, usa mi Miles Electric—dice Tails.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Sonic enciende el Miles Electric y selecciona los contactos.

En el Buggy de G.U.N, está el Comandante conduciendo, Rouge en el asiento de al lado y Omega atrás.

A Rouge le llega una video-llamada a su transmisor holográfico de G.U.N.

Una llamada de Tails—dice Rouge, presiona un botón para aceptar.

Sonic logra comunicarse con Rouge— ¿También están siguiendo a Fang?

—Saludos, y sí robaron dos Emeralds, debemos detenerlos lo más antes posible.

Amy se acerca y dice— ¿Ese es Omega?

—**AFIRMATIVO, AMY ROSE.**

—Sí, nos llamaron para la misión, estoy en el Buggy con el Comandante Abraham Towers.

Rouge pasa el transmisor a Abraham.

—Sr. Towers, se dirigen a la Falla Dryland. Hay una Chaos Emerald en el camino y están dispuestos a robarla.

—En ese caso, llamare a otro de mis mejores agentes.

Rouge toma el transmisor—No sabemos de qué más harán en la Falla, pero debemos alcanzarlos.

De acuerdo—dicen Sonic y Amy.

Se termina la llamada.

Tails dice— ¡Chicos, nos acercamos a la falla! Solo falta un kilómetro.

Debemos descender—dice Silver—Tenemos a G.U.N de nuestro lado.

Tails asciende con la cabeza y baja poco a poco el Tornado.

Fang finalmente llega a la Falla y detiene a la Queen Marvelous.

¡Somos nosotros! —le grita Fang al vacío— ¡Fang, Bean y Bark!

Desde adentro de la Falla, sale Eggman en su Eggmobile—Bravo, ¿Tienen lo que les pedí?

¿Cómo no? —Fang le entrega las dos Emeralds.

3 de 7—dice Eggman—La búsqueda ha dado resultado, he enviado a mis robots a tratar de detener a Sonic. Eso y…

Eggman es interrumpido por los carros de G.U.N, que lo acorralan, al segundo llega el Tornado.

El comandante sale del Buggy y dice con un megáfono— ¡Ivo Robotnik, está usted detenido!

¡No lo creo así! —Eggman trae devuelta a su Eggmobile adentro de la Falla, para traer un robot gigante, con Eggman controlándolo—Admiren al Egg Titanium.

El Egg Titanium es como un robot de cuatro metros con varios dispara-misiles de titanio como torso y el resto de color rojo oscuro.

Oh oh…—dice Rouge en retroceso.

No me asusta, he peleado con muchos de tus robots para que me tengas intimidado—dice Sonic.

¿Y por qué no vienes a probar su fuerza? —dice Eggman.

El Dr. Eggman mantiene presionado un botón, y empieza a cargarse un misil.

**DISPARAR MISIL**—dice Omega.

Omega dispara otro misil desde su brazo de robot.

_*BOOM*_—Los dos misiles chocan y explotanexplotan

El polvo pasa rápidamente entre todos.

Buen trabajo, Omega—dice Tails.

Tails extiende su brazo, y se tele-transporta su cañón de energía.

¡Disparo activado! —grita Tails.

Una esfera de energía se dispara—_*Fsssh*_—La esfera hace un sonido eléctrico.

La esfera choca contra el Egg Titanium, y este sufre un gran daño.

¡Oh, no me vencieron! —dice Eggman, con un tono poco creíble.

Un momento…—dice Amy—¡Ya veo lo que pasa! ¡Es una cuartada!

Sí, fue bastante fácil—dice Sonic—tu nunca le pones tan poco esfuerzo a tus robots.

Que listos son cuando se requiere—dice Eggman—Me descubrieron…

Eggman exclama— ¡Puedes salir!

Y sale una silueta parecida a Sonic, flotando en el aire.

No otra vez…—dice Knuckles.

**Parece tan poco desde que los veo y tanto de historia**—dice una voz metálica pero no monótona.

Me sorprende que vuelvas a dirigir una palabra…—dice Sonic.

La silueta se revela.

—…Metal Sonic.

—**No parece un trabajo muy arduo, Doctor.**

Vaya que es impresionante—dice Bean en asombro.

Claro, Eggman lo ha hecho bien—responde Fang.

Me siento más fiado ahora—dice Bark.

Los demás miran a Metal Sonic, en plan de atacar.

Espera a que 'trabajen con amistad' y esas boberías—dice Eggman.

Metal se acerca a Sonic lentamente—**Me siento bastante superior a este espécimen, creo que puedo ser más fuerte, más hábil, mas… rápido.**

No pienso en correr una carrera hoy, metal oxidado—dice Sonic.

—**Lástima, pero una batalla estaría bien.**

Metal Sonic se pone en vuelo y crea una esfera de energía, parecida a la de Tails, pero más grande. La copia robótica de Sonic está dispuesta a disparar, Sonic y los demás preparan sus ataques característicos.

Todo parece riesgoso, pero de la nada…

_*Tzzzng*_—Aparece una esfera purpura con un nucleo blanco, que choca con Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic no parece estar muy dañado— **¿Qué fue eso?**

Se ve otra silueta en el horizonte.

¡Shadow! —exclaman todos.

Hora de detener a Eggman—dice Shadow.

Continuará…


End file.
